Fantasy
by TeamRobbiePattz
Summary: Edward and Bella were high school lovers. They broke up to go to different colleges. What will happen when the meet up again a few years later? Rated M. One-shot for the Mentalward contest.


"**Mentalward" Contest**

**Pen Name**: TeamRobbiePattz**  
Title**: Fantasy  
**Summary**: Edward and Bella were high school lovers. They broke up to go to different colleges. What will happen when the meet up again a few years later?  
**Word Count**: 6,263

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok…so this is a one-shot for the Mentalward contest filled with some lemons and some mental-ness. And of course, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I clearly own nothing here. Just a weird imagination.

_**Romantic love it mental illness. But it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it. It would be impossible to fall in love with someone that you really saw."**_

_**-Fran Lebowitz**_

**Edwards POV**

_June 19__th__ 2009:_

Twenty-five. Wow, where does all of the time go. It seems just like yesterday I was thirteen sneaking around my house with my best friend Jasper trying to hide the dirty magazines that I found under my older brothers bed. Well, I have come a long way so far though it only feels like a short time. Tomorrow, the twentieth was my twenty-fifth birthday.

Life so far has been pretty good. I have a great family, awesome friends, and a fairly decent job working in an office where I basically am trying to work my way up by kissing everyone's ass that I see. For being my age and living alone in New York I think I'm doing well for myself. I mean, the only thing I'm missing is my happily ever after with someone. Who, I don't know who or where she is, but I thought I did once.

Senior year in the tiny town in Washington that I called home, attending Forks high school was one of the best experiences that I have. I already had gotten accepted into the college of my choice so I decided to take my last year in that small town and see if I could enjoy it. Enjoy it I did. Between all the booze, chicks, I'm glad to say it was a very satisfying year.

Now, when I say chicks, I mean I did have a few random flings with unsuspecting sophomore and freshman girls but after them, I didn't expect to find what I did. Bella Swan. She moved to the rainy town in the beginning of the year. At first, I hardly took notice to her but eventually I did notice her. I don't know how she didn't spike my interest before but I knew that I wanted her.

We started going out after I grew a pair and finally asked her on a date. It took about a month to do it and I was nervous as fuck, but it worked out and she agreed to go out with my sorry ass. We were perfect together. She was everything I would ever want in a girlfriend; smart, sexy, caring, nice as hell and the sex was the best I ever had. I was her first and she was…well she was a little down the list for me since I had previous partners. I wasn't a man-whore or anything like that; I just was being a normal teenage boy.

Our first time together was simply amazing. I was gentle of course and I tried to make it as painless for her as I could as she lost her virginity in my basement, on the leather couch while Spider Man was playing on the T.V. Yeah, I know it's probably not the ideal way that it should have happened but she later told me it was perfect seeing how it was us and corky shit like that would happen all of the time.

We confessed our love for each other that night.

It was going great for us up until the end of senior year. We were all getting ready to head off to college. I was going to New York and Bella was heading off to Chicago. My friend Jasper who eventually started dating my younger sister by one year was staying in Washington. Well, that's how their whole relationship started, at first it was odd but I realized they were great for each other so I sucked up my big brotherly pride and let them be after reminding Jasper that if he hurts my baby sister that I not only know where he lives but can easily castrate him with a dull butter knife if he makes her cry.

Bella and I realized that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work for me and Bella. Yeah I loved her and she loved me but I knew the reality of it actually working was slim. We mutually broke up and tried to stay in contact after that first year of college. It was hard since we had such different schedules and both worked. Sometime during my sophomore year in college, my and Bella lost contact. It has been about five years or so since I had actually talked to her, six since I last saw her.

Still, even with my busy schedule currently, she occasionally would pop up in my head and I wonder how things would have been if we stayed in contact or never broke up. I always loved her and I will and I know that we could have made it worked if we tried hard enough. But it didn't. We never did stay in contact with one another, we never continued our relationship and I bet she's out in Chicago or somewhere bigger and she is working her way up to ruling the world.

So now I am walking back to my apartment trying desperately to get a signal so I can call Jasper and Alice. Over the past few years things have been going well for them. They are engaged and living with each other in California. Jasper is a well known psychologist and Alice is his receptionist, secretary, personal assistant or whatever she does. He has been known to treat some famous celebrities but since he is under oath, he can't tell me who.

I have been calling them so we can all talk and start to plan out when we are meeting for my mother Esme's birthday. She is turning fifty-eight in three weeks so we all wanted to get together to celebrate. I won't have a problem getting time off to go to Texas. Yeah, Texas. My older brother Emmet is a coach for the Dallas Cowboys so we all figured it would be easier to go down to him which is where my parents also live.

After Alice moved out, they decided to follow Emmet and his wife Rosalie. Emmet is now twenty seven married and the father of one and a half year old Landon James Cullen. My parents thought it would be a good idea to live near their first grandchild so they packed up and left Washington. Plus, with Emmet sometimes needing to travel for his job, Rosalie needs the help watching after little Landon and my parents are more than happy to assist with that.

As I walk down the streets of New York, in Time Square to be exact, I enjoy the bright lights in the dark of the city that never sleeps. I always walk through Time Square to get back to my apartment from work even though it would probably be easier to catch the subway but hey, I enjoy the scenery. Walking further down and taking a turn down a relatively still packed street I see a girl unsuccessfully trying to hail a cab.

From here I could only see her from the back but she was beautiful. Even though she was hidden underneath a sweatshirt and jeans I could tell she was slim. Long mahogany hair cascaded down her back shinning from the reflection of all of the lights surrounding her.

Her technique was all wrong. She was standing there was a suitcase next to her with her arm in the air flailing around trying to get the attention of a taxi. I felt bad for her, I know it's hard to get a cab in New York sometimes but they were all just driving right by her.

I walked over to her silently so she wouldn't know I was there. I waited for a promising looking cab to come by. I raised my fingers to my mouth and whistled, raised my hand and motioned for a taxi to come. OK, so the whistle doesn't really help but it looks cool. A taxi started to pull over and slow down.

At my whistling, the woman turned around and my chin dropped which now left me with my mouth hanging wide open in shock because standing in front of my mirroring my look of surprise was Bella.

I couldn't speak, I was so surprised. Is she really here? Is this just my mind playing a cruel trick on me?

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" she asked. I could only nod. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. It took me a few seconds for my brain to catch up and I hugged her back. "It's me, Bella Swan!" she said pulling back.

Finally my vocabulary started to come back to me and I could talk. "I remember! How are you? What are you doing in New York? I thought you were in Chicago." I noticed the cab was now stopped in front of us.

"I was. After I graduated I spent a little time job hunting and I got a call and now I'm working here in New York." She said quickly glancing from the cab to her suitcase and finally back to me.

"Here, let me get that." I said motioning to her suitcase. The cab driver got out of the taxi and walked around to open up the trunk for me. He took the suitcase and started putting it in.

"Darn." She murmured looking at her watch. "I have to catch a plane in about an hour. I'm visiting my mom in Florida for a little while."

"Oh, well have fun." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. It has been so long since I have spoken to her and now she's leaving.

The cabby closed the trunk and returned into the car. "Listen Edward," she said opening the cab door. "It's been a while but when I get back, we should get together."

"Definitely." Wow Edward, the amazing one-worded wonder. Wow her with you intelligence why don't you.

"Ok," she smiled and got into the cab and closed the door. I saw her say something to the driver and the car took off. I waited there, standing on the street watching her car disappear around a corner a few blocks up. I suddenly realized that I was just standing on the corner starting into the distance so I decided it was time to move. I walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

Walking into the warm comfort of my home, I shrugged out of my coat and hung it up in the closet. I kicked off my shoes and headed towards my bedroom so I could put on sweatpants. While looking through my dresser, I realized a few things.

One, I forgot to ask Bella for her number so now I will have no way to contact her, two, I had no idea when she was coming back, and three, I never stopped loving her.

_December 21 2009_

The weather outside is frightful for fucks sake. Winter in New York is anything but convenient. With the snow falling from the sky and everyone commenting on how pretty it is and how lucky we will be to have a white Christmas, all I see is frozen rain falling making me cold as Frosty the Snowman's ass. Yeah, it's nice when you're at home, sitting in the heat with hot chocolate and a Snuggie or backwards robe, whatever the fuck that thing is. It's not nice when you're walking home from Christmas shopping in fourteen degree weather and the snow blowing in your face.

Christmas is in a few days and don't get me wrong, I love the holidays and spending them with my family who all wanted to come to New York with me for it this year. Everyone was out of work for a while and had a break so decided to come out to me. They are all coming in on the twenty-third so I have two days left to myself.

The past couple of months have been pretty uneventful. I was hoping that I would see Bella again but I never did. I have no idea where she was living, her number or when the hell she was getting back from Florida. So after October passed I realized I probably wouldn't be seeing her again and it really got to me. I drowned my sorrows in a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream which made me feel like a fucking woman and then after that, a few beers until I passed out drunk in my bathroom curled around the toilet helped me get over it a little bit.

Truth be told, I really missed her over the years and I didn't realize how much that was until I saw her again a few months ago. In high school, we were perfect for each other, she could have been it for me but we were two stupid kids that went our separate ways and lost touch.

So now, walking to find the last gift which I was getting for Jasper, a book about the Civil War which I am picking up from Borders that I had to special order a few weeks ago I am still freezing my ass off. Thank god this is the last gift and I can relax until my family gets here.

After picking up Jaspers book which I honestly don't know why I am paying so much for it when he could probably just read this stuff online with a couple of words typed into Google. Either way, he better fucking love this because if not, and I braved this cold ass weather to walk to Borders on such a cold day I will break his leg.

Turning onto the empty street which means I only have a couple of more blocks to walk to get to _my_ street. God, remind me why I didn't take a damn taxi. Oh yeah, were in a recession and I have no money for a taxi since I just bought the most expensive fucking book possible. Shaking negative thoughts from my head I see a girl walking ahead of me, I didn't notice her before. The only indication that I know that the person walking ahead of me is a woman is that one, she is wearing a purple coat and a pink hat and two, she's wearing tight jeans and I can tell that the ass in those jeans does _not_ belong to a man. No, that person is all woman.

She is maybe a good thirty feet ahead of me. I don't see how I didn't see her before, it's like she appeared out of thin air.

Continuing on walking, I see that she is about to walk over a huge patch of ice. The girl is obviously not paying attention because a second later when her foot lands on the ice she falls. I run over to her so I could help her up but trying not to fall myself I'm going slowly. By the time I get over to her she is alright up right patting off her jacket and jeans.

"Miss, are you alright?" I ask looking over her to make sure nothing is wrong with her. She slowly turns around and a smile breaks out on my face. "Bella!" I exclaim.

"Edward!" she says equally as excited. We are still looking over each other seeing what has changed in the past few months and I guess still form the past few years. She looks just like she did in June.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I forgot to get your number a while ago and I didn't know how to get in contact with you." I couldn't believe it, after all of those months of torture because I didn't know how to find her, I randomly see her on the street.

"I'm sorry too. I was in such a hurry it completely slipped my mind."

"Yeah, I forgot about that minor detail also." We both laughed. "I know it's really close to the holidays but if you're not busy we should get together soon." Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'm free all day tomorrow and the next day also so whatever works better for you."

"Tomorrow is fine. Can I have your number?" I asked.

"About that." She sighed. "I lost my cell phone and I'm in the middle of trying to get a new number for my landline. My phone company messed everything up and I was given the number of a Japanese restaurant. So unless you want to call me but end up ordering some sushi, I don't have a number to give you." She said apologetically.

I just laughed; I couldn't help it because something like that _would _happen to Bella. "It's not a problem Bella. How about we meet somewhere and we can just go from there."

"Sure, where and when?" she asked.

"Hmm… how about you come over to my place tomorrow. You can help me wrap gifts. I never do it right and I know that you do it much better."

Again, she laughed. I missed that laugh. "Sure, I'll come over around two?"

"Sure." I gave her the directions and my house number and stuff. We parted ways and when I got home I was fucking stunned. I was going to have Bella over tomorrow. It has been way too long and maybe now we can rekindle something.

Oh shit! I don't know if she has a boyfriend or something. Maybe she wants to hang out so we can become friends again and stuff like that. Hell, I wouldn't mind because I would have her in my life somehow but shit, I want her, all of her. If I can refrain from fucking this up, maybe we could work out this time.

I cleaned my place up a little, mostly the bedroom. Hey, you never know. When I finished I decided I might as well just get some sleep.

Walking up the next morning I was excited as hell. Bella was coming over soon. I stretched and looked at my clock. Fuck, it's already twelve thirty. Well, at least I got some much needed sleep. I hopped in the shower and tried to tame the mess on top of my head that Alice calls 'Fashionable hair' yeah, I would shave the damn thing but the last time I did that my head looked too small for my body so I'm stuck with this mop of hair.

Stepping out with only a towel wrapped around me, I tried to choose something to wear that would impress Bella. I decided to go with some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Yeah, I know, I suck at this whole trying to woo her thing but whatever.

Trying to keep myself busy with cleaning and making myself a sandwich I was counting down the minutes until Bella would get here. Finally at two I was basically shaking in my seat waiting for her. When two ten rolled around I was looking out from my window. I lived in an eight story apartment. I was on the fourth floor but we all had access to the roof and the main level.

Finally at two fifteen there was a knock on my door which was odd because I would have had to buzz her up. She probably ran into a neighbor of mine or something and they just let her in. I got up and tried not running to the door but I couldn't help it, I was just so excited. Opening the door I was greeted with a stunning looking Bella.

Even though it was snowing outside she was wearing a small dress. A tight, black dress. It wasn't a really low plunging top or anything put it offered a good amount of cleavage. It ended mid thigh and she was wearing black leather boots with it. She had no jacket. I felt underdressed.

"Hey, you look amazing, but aren't you freezing?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No. I'm fine. The cold doesn't affect me that much." I motioned for her to come in. She walked past me into my home. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

We got started on wrapping gifts or actually, I got started. Bella said that I needed to learn how to do it so she refused to pick anything up. Instead she just told me what she wanted me to do. The gifts actually turned out nice.

During the wrapping process, we got to talking. I told her about my life here and what I have been doing for that past few years. Bella basically told me what she had said a a couple of months ago and didn't really get into it too much. But I did learn that she has no boyfriend or anything which I was fucking relieved to find out.

We had turned on a movie to watch and of course we didn't pick out anything normal for two just reunited friends to watch, no we chose a movie with a rather large sex scene. It might seem sick but I was extremely turned on and thus, I was hard. Not just from the movie but because Bella was sitting on the opposite side of my couch in a tiny fucking dress and I swear I heard her moan before.

"Edward," Bella said and I turned to look at her. The fire in her eyes was full of lust. "I know we just got in touch and all and this might sound odd..." _Yes? "_, but I really need you right now. I am so fucking wet and I can tell your um, rather excited also." She said and I could see the blush on her cheeks.

_Fuck Yes_! She wanted me, bad.

I moved forward so I could kiss her, touch her, something. She scooted back before I could.

"This might seem even more weird but we _just_ started again and um, I don't know if I'm ready for physical contact" she said and I had no clue was she was saying. She must have noticed my look of confusion so she explained. "Well, we don't need penetration to be intimate, do you know what I mean?" I shook my head no. "Mutual masturbation. We watch each other." She smiled seductively.

"Alright,"I jumped up and pealed my shirt off. "Where do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Here is fine." She stood up and took her boots off. I followed by undoing my belt and throwing it across the room. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head leaving her in a black bra and lacey black thong.

"Holy shit! You are too good for me." I said looking over her body. Her boobs looked fucking amazing. I could stare at them for hours, if she would let me touch her I would suck, nip, lick, bite and fucking just have a fucking good ole time with them. They look so much better than they did when we were in high school. Not that they weren't great back then but fuck! These things are amazing.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled my pants down leaving me with only my navy blue boxers. Bella reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulders and let it fall to the ground at her feet. She didn't even wait for me to take off my boxers, she pulled down her thong. I quickly took off my boxers and now we were completely naked.

Bella sat back down on the couch and I pulled the coffee table that is in front of the couch out so I could sit on it. It seemed sturdy enough so I cleared everything off quickly and sat down across from Bella. We weren't too far apart but it would be better if we were actually together, touching.

"How do we do this?" I asked. "Do we both go at it? I've never done something like this." I admitted.

"Neither have I. Yeah, just do whatever makes you feel good and I will watch. You can watch me."

I nodded and brought my hand to my erection. I lightly started to stroke it. I looked over to Bella who has one hand on her breast, playing with the her hard nipples and the other hand making its way down to her bare pussy.

I firmly now grabbed my hard dick and started to stroke it with more force from base to tip. When I reached the head I used my thumb to spread some of the pre-cum. I couldn't help but let out a groan. When I did, I heard Bella moan. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes but I opened them and saw that Bella already had a finger playing at her entrance feeling some of her wetness. She took two fingers and plunged them into her dripping pussy.

"Oh fuck Bella. Fuck yourself with your fingers. Imagine it's my hard dick pumping into you." She picked up the speed as did I.

"Ughh!" Bella moaned. "Edward, you're so fucking big. When you used to fuck me you stretched out my hot little cunt."

"Oh yeah baby?" I asked in between hard breaths. "Just imagine when we do fuck again. You are going to be so tight. You pussy is going to engulf my dick. I'm going to fuck you so hard and rough. I love…fucking you." Shit, I almost told her I loved her I loved her. I don't know how she feels about me still.

She whimpered at my words working her fingers into her pussy. "Edward," she panted. "F-fuck! I'm getting c-close." She stuttered out.

I was getting close also. I picked up my speed and I could feel my balls tighten. "Bella, rub your clit. She had still been playing with her tits but now she took that hand and started rubbing her clit. I could tell she was seconds away. "Just let go, come!" I demanded and she did. She started to slightly shake as her orgasm ripped though her body.

I was so close. I was vigorously pumping now and I knew I was about to come. I saw Bella take her hand which was covered in her sex and lick her fingers. That did it. I came hard all over my hands as Bella told me how hot it was to watch my come.

"Bella, I know it might be soon but I fucking love you. I never stopped." I admitted trying to steady my breathing.

"Me too Edward. After high school there was no one else for me, just you. I love you too."

We washed up and I noticed it was pretty late. I offered to let her stay over the night but she declined saying that my family was coming over early tomorrow. I told her that we should meet up again. I gave her my number in hopes that she can get a working number to call me.

The next day my family started to arrive after they first visited their hotel. First was Alice and Jasper followed by my mom and dad who took a separate cab over here then Emmett, Rose and Landon. Finally, when everyone arrived it was nice to have the family together. The last time we all saw each other was my mom's birthday. We have all just been so busy so thank god we could all get together.

We all went out for a nice family dinner at the best Diner to me at least. They have the best Chicken Parmesan in all of New York if you ask me. We all caught up and it was really nice. After dinner, Mom, Dad, Rose and Landon got in one cab back to my place and me, Alice, Jasper and Emmer were waiting for another.

I had been thinking about Bella all day and I wanted them to all know about how she and I got back together.

"Guys, you will never guess who I saw." I told them. They just shrugged their shoulders and asked who. "Bella! Bella Swan. Can you believe it? She is here in New York." I saw them all exchange looks. "What?" I asked.

"Edward, it couldn't have been Bella." Alice said frowning.

"No, but it-" Emmet cut me off.

"Edward, Bella died." I couldn't help but laugh at this because I saw her yesterday. "Edward, I'm not joking so don't laugh." He said sadly.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes. "When did she die?" I asked jokingly but I was getting upset, it's not nice to joke about someone dying.

"In June." Jasper said sighing. "She went to Florida to visit her mom. God, I don't know how you don't know." He shook his head but I was wondering how he knew that she went to see her mom in June. "She was in Florida but there was an accident there. She was in a car crash. An SUV hit her car and she died Edward."

"No, stop saying that. That's sick Jasper, just sick. Why are you-"I was interrupted again by Alice this time.

"Edward, I don't know how you didn't find out since we all did. We just assumed you knew and wouldn't want to talk about it. I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

What? This isn't true. They are messing with me. I don't see why they would lie to me about something this serious. Death isn't a laughing matter. I just saw Bella yesterday so she can't be dead.

I looked at them and they all were looking back apologetically. Behind them I saw something. I squinted to get a better look. I saw Bella walking up behind them. I was about to say something, prove them wrong and tell them who they are all sick bastards but before I opened my mouth she disappeared. She fucking vanished.

What the fuck was going on. She can't be dead but how the fuck did she just do that. She was there, I saw her but then she was gone. Holy fucking shit! Am I going fucking insane over here?

I didn't notice but a cab pulled up. We all got in but I was dropped off first. Everyone else was heading back to the hotel.

I was getting out when Emmet said something. "Edward, I'm sorry. Just take it easy tonight." I just nodded and walked into my apartment. I didn't know what the fuck was going on.

I sat down on my couch, the couch that Bella was on yesterday. Right? She was here? We did that stuff yesterday; we told each other that we never stopped loving one another. What the hell! She can't be dead. Trying to clear my head and think I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I took a swig and put the cap back on.

"Hey." I heard and I looked up and screamed because Bella was standing in front of me. I smiled because she was here. She is real. "Edward, you've had a rough night huh?" she asked sitting on the other end of the couch. I just nodded.

"You will never guess what my fucking brother tried telling me. It was sick. I wanted to punch him. He told me you were dead." I laughed now thinking how stupid I could have been to believe him.

"Oh Edward, I thought you were smart." She sighed and got up.

"What do you mean?" I asked her getting up to follow her.

"You really are dense aren't you?" she asked but I was getting angry. Why was she saying that? "Edward, think hard about the past few days with me. You didn't notice anything weird. At all?"

I tried to think about what she was saying. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_There was a knock on my door which was odd because I would have had to buzz her up. She probably ran into a neighbor of mine or something and they just let her in._

_Even though it was snowing outside she was wearing a small dress "Hey, you look amazing, but aren't you freezing?" I asked her. She shook her head, "No. I'm fine. The cold doesn't affect me that much"_

"_I don't know if I'm ready for physical contact"_

The no touching, how she wasn't cold at all in that tiny dress, how she never wanted me to touch her. I reached out to try to grab her now but when my hand was suppose to wrap around her arm it went through her. Like she was a fucking projection or some shit.

"What the fuck?" I screamed falling backwards. She giggled. I looked up and she wasn't there anymore. I got up and started looking around. I looked behind me and she suddenly reappeared. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She is dead! Is she a ghost? What the fuck is going on?

"Oh Edward," she cooed. "It will be ok. I still love you. Do you love me?" she asked. Of course I loved her. She was everything to me but she's dead. I can't have her. She's dead and I'm going fucking insane over here seeing my dead girlfriend. This is fucking messed up!

"Your wrong." She said. "We can be together." What the hell? Can she read my fucking mind? "Edward, you can join me! We can be together, we were always meant to be together." I knew it was true.

"How?" I asked her.

"You just have to enter my world?"

"Die?" I asked shocked.

"No!" she shook her head. "On the roof of your apartment, if you wish to join me, all you have to do is step over the threshold from your world into mine and we will be together! Edward it will be perfect. And one day you family can join us but right now, they aren't ready."

"I don't know what to do!" I told her and I started to cry. Do I join the love of my life, or do I stay here, in my world. I didn't even know what world she lived in. It doesn't matter; I want to be with her.

"I want to join you Bella." She smiled.

"Good. Let's go. We have to get to the roof soon or your chance will be lost. Hurry Edward." I ran to my door and threw it open. I got into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. Once I got there I took the stairwell up to the roof. The night air was cold out and I realized I didn't bring a jacket.

"Edward," Bella appeared in front of me."Over there." She pointed to the ledge that was supposed to be there, but instead, there was a small area that stood out from the night sky, it was light blue compared to the black night. "Just step threw. Once you do, we can be together. We can touch each other, love each other."

I took a step forward and got up onto the ledge. The blue color looked so inviting. I closed my eyes. "I love you Bella." I whispered. I heard her say it back. I took the step into her world, ready to start my new life with her.

**Detective Finch POV**

"It's always a shame to see the young ones go." I say to the officer next to me while taking a long drag of my cigarette. I throw it down on the ground, stepping on it after to ensure its out. I look over to see the crew working on cleaning up the scene. The yellow tape surrounding the area is nothing new to me, but it doesn't change that it still is never easy to look at what the tape is surrounding.

Another officer comes up to me. "The family is inside. We already talked to them, do you need to?" he asked. I didn't want to, it is never a pleasant thing to have to ask a family about their dead relative, but I have to talk with them.

"Yeah, I will go in soon." He nodded and walked away with the other officer that was standing with me. I was not looking forward to this, the mother, father, siblings, nephew and friend of the guy are all up there mourning their loss a few days before Christmas.

I see that there is a news van around the corner, trying to get the story of this poor guy that jumped off his eight story building leaving a disfigured body at the bottom. He was so young, twenty-five. Damn shame. I try to forget my emotions because getting emotional will affect my job here tonight. I am not here to comfort them or to tell them everything will be alright because it won't. I am here to ask them about their son who fucking committed suicide when they were all visiting. I have to go in there and see what could have made this guy do it. Fuck, he was young and left no note. Poor guy.

Getting my act together, I step into the building ready to talk to these poor people about their loss. What a way to celebrate the holidays.

**And that was it. SO what did you think?**

**Sorry if the title I gave it sucks, I had no clue what to name it so I chose the title of the song I was listening to. Fantasy by the Blizzards. Really has nothing to do with the story but it's a good song. **

**Please REVIEW and if you liked it, VOTE. Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if it sucks, I did this in a rush. This is my first time writing a lemon or anything for a contest entry also so forgive my suckiness. **


End file.
